


I loved deeper (and I spoke sweeter)

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Cheating, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Lavender Brown Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad, Viktor Krum is a sweetheart, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Harry broke up with Ginny the year after the war and went to America, saying he needed time away from everything, and breaking Ginny's heart. Seamus is there to pick her back up.Hermione catches her fiance, Ron, in bed with Lavender Brown. She becomes engrossed in her work and doesn't come out and Molly becomes worried for her. Who better to send for her than Percy Weasley?Pansy was in a hard spot after the war, and now, a year later and with lots of her fiance Neville's help, she's the healer in training with Madam Pomfrey while Neville is taking over for Professor Sprout.They all have problems to deal with after the war, so here is where they get the happy ending I believed they deserved. (Ron Weasley and Harry Potter bashing)
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones/Ernie Macmillan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Ginny is a badass

Ginny Weasley is widely known as a badass. Her family and friends will put great emphasis on it. But they didn't know what to do when she broke down crying after Harry left the burrow for perhaps the last time. 

"Gin? What happened? do I need to whip some boy-who-lived butt?" Bill questions her, bending down and rubbing his baby sister's back. 

Ginny, for all she's worth, doesn't say anything, but she does wipe her eyes and stand up from the grass. Her brother wraps an arm around her while they walk back to the burrow. She doesn't know what to do. Did she do something wrong? Surely, Harry would've told her if she had? 

"Ginny? What happened?" Molly questions them. She takes note of her daughter's wet cheeks and puffy eyes. 

" Bill? " she asks him.

Bill looks at his mother and pats Ginny on the back as Fluer takes her into the other room. 

"Harry left." He tells her as he grabs a muffin off the tray. 

" Oh? What did he say? When is he going to be back? Because dinner is at 7:30 and if he misses it I'm not saving some this time." Molly says.

Bill rubs his forehead is exasperation, "Mum, honestly, he better not come back. He broke up with Ginny and he's heading to America for 'personal reasons he doesn't want to drag Ginny into'." 

Molly scoffs, "the nerve!" 

She stays quiet for a bit afterwards, turning to give Bill a cup of tea to give to Ginny. Bill takes it and walks into the sitting room where his wife is with Gin and his daughter.

"Here, Gin. If I see him again, I am going to murder him." 

Ginny wipes her eyes and tries to smile, "Can I help?"

Bill grins, " you sure can, sis. though I would advise against telling Charlie. He's might get himself fired. " 

Ginny laughs, sets her tea down, and stands and wraps her arms around her brothers neck. She loves her family. Ron could be excused. She's laughs in her head.

Bill hugs her and winks at his wife. He tosses Gin onto the couch and tickles her, her laughter ringing against the walls. 

.....time skip brought to you by the badassness of Ginny Weasley.....

Ginny puts her fork down from eating her breakfast the next morning and looks at her mother, "Mum, I am going to go and pay Neville and Pansy a visit today. I think it's been a while since they've come over for dinner, so I might invite them over, plus it doesn't help that we need to know when the wedding is."

Molly smiles and nods at her, "Yes we do. I think that will be alright. I will send word to Hermione and Ronald to join us. I'll see if Hermione can get word to Percy, heavens know he doesn't listen to anyone else." She paused and looked at Charlie, who was visiting for a few months away from the preserve, " Charlie, can you go with her? I don't want her going by herself right now. " 

Charlie stands and passes by Gin, taking her plate and ruffleing her hair, "Sure Mum! I'd love to spend some time with little miss potter!" 

The room goes quiet and Ginny can feel the tears swelling in her eyes. 

"Harry left her, Char." George whispers. 

Charlie's face goes pale and then a bright shade of red, "well then, I suppose it's little miss Weasley then isn't it! Yep, let's go Gin! I'm going to stop by Marcus' and see if he can track your little bastard of an ex." He then looks up at the raised eyebrows of his mother, " No reason Mum. It's just to make sure he doesn't get back here. I'll close the floo from him while I'm at it. Come on Gin! We need to catch Neville before his next class. Or during. After all, we are the stars of the show! " 

Gin laughs a little and silently follows her brother to the fireplace. She takes a handful of floo powder and throws it on the ground, "Hogs Head!"

She is gone in a brilliant flash of green. 

................

Neville is over joyed when he sees Ginny and Charlie Weasley walking down the path to the greenhouses. He had heard from George yesterday about how Harry had just up and left, and had contacted a couple friends while he was at it. One of which being the steaming Gryffindor explosive legend, Seamus Finnigan. He was mostly happy to see Ginny and Charlie because he was sure that Seamus was going to blow up his greenhouse. 

"Neville!" Ginny yelled, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. " It's so good to see you! "

Neville grins and twirles his best friend around, "You too! I am so sorry for Harry, Ginny. It's a real bummer th-" he was interrupted by bang going off in the greenhouse. 

A soot covered Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Ernie MacMillan walk out of the greenhouse. 

Ginny, apparently not caring if she gets dirty, flung herself on Ernie first, hugging the life out of him. 

"Ernie! Where's Justin?" She questioned the tall, redheaded Hufflepuff.

Ernie grins sheepishly and points to the castle, "he and Hannah wanted to say hi to Pansy, Susan should be around here somewhere. We're getting married! Justin agreed to be my best man, and Hannah is going to be the maid of honor, but Pansy is going to be the organizer."

Ginny raises her eyebrow, "That's amazing Ernie! But doesn't Pansy have her own wedding to get ready for?" She turns to Neville.

The herbologist turns red and shakes his head, "No, we're waiting til next summer when her older brother is able to be here. His name's Ray, but I've never met him before. He apparently tried to take Pansy away from their parents a while ago, but his parents got him banished. Feel a little sorry for him. "

Ginny smiles and then turns to Luna and Dean, who have their arms wrapped around each other. She smirks at their red faces and grins, "so, you two huh?"

Dean turns even redder while Luna just smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Ginny continues to grin as she turns to Gryffindor's pyromaniac in residence. Well, ex residence. She jumps into his arms and lets him swing her around. 

He sets her down and grins as he says, "Potter's going to die!"

Ginny rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Maybe. But not today. Today, you all are coming over dinner." 

Seamus' eyes light up at the mention of dinner at the burrow. "Well, mi'lady, if your mum is the one cooking, expect me there !"

Neville interrupts it all, "Oh! My class is here! I will see you at dinner with Pansy, Ginny, but you guys go! Shoo! Shoo!" 

Ginny and the others laugh as the pass by the group of scared looking first years ago stare as they pass by. In Fred's words, Ickle Firsties. 

She leans into Seamus' side as they walk back up the path to the school, him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He leans down a slight bit and whispers.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill him, Gin? I'll do it, if you want me to." He sounded genuinely concerned for her, and she knew he would kill Harry for her , if she let him. She remembered back in her third year when Seamus had asked to her to the Yule Ball, but she had told him no because she had been hoping for Harry to ask her, but she had ending up going with Neville because she gave up and Seamus had a date by then, Lavender Brown. She remembered Seamus' had glanced towards her and Neville for a while after Lavender ditched him. Ginny had made sure to save him a few dances, eventually getting Seamus _and_ Neville to dance with her. At the same time. It was an amazing night, and in the end, she had stayed up talking all night in the kitchens with Seamus and Dean. Neville would have joined them, but he said he was going up to bed and to write a letter to his gran about the ball. She had enjoyed that night greatly. 

"There's no need for that, Seamus. " he holds her tighter and rubs her arm. He felt sorry for her, but then again, she was strong. Ginny Weasley is a badass afterall. She isn't sitting inside and crying over Harry, but instead out here and inviting them to dinner. Plus she didnt necessarily say that he couldn't kill Harry. He made a mental note to talk to Charlie about it.


	2. Dinner of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time is around now, and Neville and Pansy have arrived. Victoire Weasley decides she likes explosions. Bill is fed up. Fluer is not a phlegm.  
> Harry is an ASShole.

Neville flooes into the sitting room of the burrow, Pansy at his side. He honestly couldn't think of a future with her now. She was amazing, nothing like she was back in school. Madam Pomfrey said she was exceptional at healing and she was amazed that Pansy was so good. And coming from Slytherin herself, Madam Pomfrey knew how most of the girls in that house were after school. 

"Neville, Pansy!" They were both assaulted by Hermione Granger. 

Hermione hugged them both and smiled at them. "It so good to see you! How's the school?"

they were engaged in conversation for a good few minutes about all sorts of things, mostly classes and the ministry. Not once was Hermione up to asking where Harry was, though Ginny didn't seem worried, so she was sure that he would turn up eventually. 

The floo flashed again behind Neville and the Irishman who came through was not happy. 

"Oi! Neville, move your arse! You to Parkinson!" Seamus moved past them and he grabs Charlie by the arm, tugging him outside. Neville excuses himself and follows them .

"-has the audacity to come by the pub and ask if I can apologize to Gin for him! The audacity, Charlie!" Seamus is saying. 

" so are we murdering Harry now? " Neville questions. 

Charlie turns to him, "we just might. The day is not over and the night is still young."

Seamus glowers at the ground, "but is was like he expected me to _support_ him! He really needs t-" 

"Seamus! You're here!" Ginny runs up behind them and hugs Seamus. Seamus' face turns red and he turns around to buy her properly. 

Charlie turns his head and smirks at Neville. They both know how Seamus feels about the badass Weasley sister. It's not exactly a secret.

"Hey, Gin." Seamus tells her quietly. He takes her arm and leads her farther into the garden. Most likely to explain Harry's little visit to his pub. 

" Hey, Neville? " Charlie says. 

"Oh, uh, y- yeah?"

"Say, how would one... Um... Ermm..."

" Matchmake? " Neville answers.

Charlie nods.

Neville grins and leads the elder boy into the burrow. Getting Seamus to get the courage to ask Ginny out will definitely take some work. Getting Ginny to say yes will take even more. 

Neville's grin turns to a frown and he sighs. He definitely has his work cut out for him.

...........

Hermione is livid. How dare Harry do that to Ginny! She didn't deserve that! Nobody does! Hermione could feel a pair of hands place themselves on her shoulders, but she knows it's not Ron. Ron and her have been growing increasingly distant lately, though it's a wonder to Hermione as to why. 

The hands rub her shoulders and she looks up at Percy. 

"Calm down, Mione. There's nothing we can do right now. Not for Ginny, not to Harry." 

She signs and nods. He's right of course. Never did her anger get her anywhere nice. It normally just got her attacked or nearly killed in painful nasty ways.

Hermione looks and grins, seeing Seamus and Ginny walking back inside with Neville and Charlie in tow. Never an odder pair if she had seen one. Neville immediately walking to Pansy, Ginny looking pale as she walks to Bill, Charlie following her, but the best part, is little year and a half old Victoire Weasley tugging and assaulting Seamus as he tries to get to Hermione. 

"Look, kid, your Da's over there. Go to your mum. Bill! come get your deranged child!" Seamus says. It's amusing, considering Seamus is the last one you would expect to be around a kid. 

Bill runs over and grabs his daughter. "Vic! We don't play with the fire man, okay? No fire man." 

Victoire decides she doesn't like that edict and she starts to cry, making a big fuss. Hermione leaves Percy where he is and walks over, taking the child from Bill. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay. See? Fire man likes you. Daddy's mean, isn't he?" Vic starts to calm down and laughs at the faces Seamus makes over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione uses her hand to swat at the boy. 

" Here, Bill. She should be fine now. " she hands Vic back to Bill and he looks at a her gratefully.

"Thank you, Hermione, you are a lifesaver." 

Hermione starts to laugh and turns to pat Seamus on the shoulder. "Nice job, 'fire man'."

He glowers at her, but grins upon seeing Ginny laughing too. "Thanks, Mione. But you did the work. I just do what I do best."

Hermione shakes her head and failed to see the self resentment buried in Seamus' eyes. She walks to Ron and leans on his shoulder. She's content.

..........

Dinner is a big beef roast with carrots, potatoes, butter beans, and green beans. And the rolls Bill and Molly had made earlier that day. Saying their thanks to Molly and Bill for the wonderful dinner, everybody digs in. 

Seamus can honestly say that it is the best meal he's had in a while. Weasley meals usually are. 

"Seamus, pass the rolls and stop hogging them! " Charlie shouts from three seats down on the opposite side of the table. 

Seamus, in his Irish accent, denied him his request. "No! I'm keeping them and taking them home with me! Fight me for them! "

Charlie gets up and drags him outside, Molly calling after them, "BOYS! Dinner has just started! "

They all laughed and in turn, Percy ends up spilling his juice all over the front of his shirt. 

"Not again!" He groans.

Ron starts to laugh at him but it quickly stopped by a look from his fiancée. 

" Come on, Perce. " Hermione gets up and leaves to help Percy clean up his mess, he doubtfully knows how to get the liquid out of his shirt. 

While Hermione takes Percy away, Ron turns to Ginny. 

"SO? How's it going?"

Ginny frowns and shakes her head as she takes a another forkful of roast. She wasn't up for discussing this with Ronald of all her brothers. 

"Seamus!" Charlie yelled. Ginny shot up and was out the door, Bill right behind her .

Seamus was holding his ankle and gritting his teeth. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Honestly!" 

Pansy shoved past and got down next to him, Ginny could hear her muttering things about stupid, arrogant Gryffindors and their need to to be difficult. Ginny found herself agreeing, after all, all Weasleys were Gryffindor. Unless you counted Fluer of course, but Ginny was sure that if the French girl had gone to Hogwarts, she would have been in Gryffindor. There.was no doubt in that area.

"fire man! Fire man!" Victoire chants softly from Bill's arms. Ginny found herself laughing, she supposed that Seamus was a fire man.

Ginny bent down and put an arm around Seamus while Pansy worked her magic. "You okay, Shay?"

He grinned at her and leaned into her grasp, " Course I am, Gin. Life is amazing sometimes, did you know that? "

She laughs and surprised not just him, but herself as well, when she kissed his temple before answering him, "Yeah, Shay, I know. Life can be wonderful when you're with family and friends. Preferably non hurt ones, though. " she puts her head on his shoulder and yawns, she was truly happy for the first time in over 24 hours.


	3. Author's Note (Important to a certain extent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please.

Hello. This the author, TheMaskedShodow. I have an important message. This story will be cross -posted on Quotev.com if you would like to read it there. It will be under my account name, TheMaskedShadow. That is all! I will be moving some of my other stories over there as well. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
